1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device structure for applying diffraction characteristics of electrons to a high electron mobility transistor to manufacture multi-functional transistor having various ON/OFF states, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a quantum diffraction transistor capable of adjusting the amplitude of the drain current and having various ON/OFF states caused by diffraction effect of electrons by means of interposing a reflection type grating in an electron path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, diffraction characteristics of electrons mean that there is a possibility of finding the electrons at a region where the electrons can not travel by the classical movement of the scattering in conducting materials. The diffraction effect appears due to the wave property of the electrons, when the electrons pass through a certain type of the electric potential. Further, this diffraction effect of the electrons determines the intensity of the entire flow of the electrons in a field effect transistor structure, that is, the amplitude of the source-drain current. Thus a transistor using this phenomenon is so called as a quantum diffraction transistor.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a quantum diffraction transistor which is capable of achieving various multi-functional ON/OFF states, higher operational frequency, less gate threshold operational voltage, and higher transconductance and negative transconductances.